This invention was not made under Federally-Sponsored Research and Development. The inventor retains all rights.
Diet aids and programs are a huge industry in the United States and other parts of the world. The diet aids can take the form of books assisting the dieter in choosing foods or selecting the right amount of food so that overall caloric intake can be limited or the intake of calories from certain types of foods can be limited. The diet aids can take the form of medicines, either traditional herbal or pharmaceutical preparations. As an extreme example, the diet aid can even take the form of a medical device implanted for the purpose of assisting the patient with reduction of caloric intake.
Diet programs or procedures can consist of support groups, plans combining support with pre-packaged food, plans combining support or counseling with medicines or surgicical procedures, or simply following a diet from a book while perhaps indulging in exercise.
The present invention provides a plan or support in a novel way so that the dieter is receiving the support and counseling even while alone with her plate of food.
1. Field of the Invention
This invention is basically a specialized form of scale. Its purpose is not to give a reading of the weight per se, but instead it gives support and encouragement, or chides the dieter depending on how much food has been placed onto the plate. It can have stored in memory, actual details of a dieting plan or helpful tips which it can expound upon while the dieter eats if the dieter so desires.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR Sections 1.97 and 1.98.
As mentioned above, there are books in the prior art which tell on charts how much the dieter should be eating depending on body weight, sex, height, etc. There are also pocket charts, slide rules and the like to accomplish this same purpose.
There are motivational tapes available which give people encouragement or tips in combating various personal problems such as dieting, cessation of smoking, conquering fears of activities or phenomena such as public speaking.
There are scales which will initiate a programmed response if a certain weight is presented, such as a scale which will cause a traffic light to change if a car reaches an intersection from a side street.
This invention provides a plate and scale combination with a pre-programmed repertoire of statements which can be made by the device depending on the stimulus. The apparatus can be programmed to encourage dieters not to place excessive meal portions on the plate or, alternatively, it can be programmed to encourage persons battling anorexia to have normal sized meals rather than meals which are too small. While it can give a psychological boost or provide encouragement, on the other hand, it can chide a dieter who has piled on simply too much food for one meal. It can provide helpful tips about dieting or exercise as the meal proceeds, if the dieter wishes. The chiding the invention can perform may take on a comic form in that the invention would be capable of moving itself or the food if too much was placed on the plate. The invention might roll away from the dieter, or a lid might close denying access to the food. The invention might tremble in xe2x80x9canxietyxe2x80x9d over the amount of food being measured or the invention might even be able to flush the food into itself if too great a portion is measured. In combination with sound effects these movement abilities could use humor to assist the dieter to achieve goals of self control.